Castigo
by sekhoya990
Summary: Ella creia que todo el que le hiciera daño a Hideki debia ser castigado, y puso esa creencia en practica un dia, sin saber que le traeria desgracias a quien solo queria cuidar Clasificado T, ya veran por que cuando lean


**Este es mi primer fanfic de la serie Chobits, la que aun no he acabado de ver pero que hasta ahora me ha encantado. Es el one-shot mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora y espero que les guste. Es algo fuerte pero les aseguro que el final no los decepcionara, disfrutenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: Por mucho que lo quisiera, Chobits no me pertenece, solo escribo esto para divertirme y divertir a otros, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo lo tome prestado**

* * *

Anochecía, hacia rato que la gente había vuelto a casa de sus trabajos y Hideki lo hacia también. Estaba feliz de poder volver a casa luego de pasar todo el día en la universidad y luego en su trabajo en el Que Alegría. Le gustaba mucho trabajar allí y al por fin entrar a la carrera de leyes en la Universidad de Tokio se le ocurrió hacerlo por algún tiempo mas, al menos hasta que se graduara. Por supuesto que Yumi estaba muy complacida de oír eso, y claro que ayudaba a Hideki tanto como podía a pesar de estar algo cansada, ya que a ella pronto también le tocaría entrar a la universidad, y estudiar para el examen de ingreso le quitaba tiempo, pero para ella no era molestia en tanto pudiera serle útil a su jefe y a su padre.

Esta noche había regresado un poco mas temprano que otras veces debido a que empezarían a arreglar el restaurante a partir del día siguiente, así que los demás empleados y el habían recibido unos cuantos días libres con su paga hasta que los arreglos hubieran acabado. Hideki estaba bastante feliz, podría tener más tiempo para concentrarse en estudiar y también Yumi podría hacerlo, pero además quería sorprender con la noticia a Chii, y cuando ambos tuvieran tiempo libre entre sus obligaciones, podría sacarla a pasear. Hacia un tiempo que no lo hacia y moría de ganas.

No podía creer todavía que ya hubieran pasado tres años desde que la encontró la noche en que había llegado desde el campo ni menos todo lo que había aprendido desde aquel día. Todavía conservaba cierta inocencia que le encantaba de ella y seguía tirándosele encima cada vez que lo veía volver a casa, pero por supuesto había superado otros hábitos no del todo apropiados, como apuntar con el dedo a todo aquel que viera y decir su nombre en voz alta o cambiarse de ropa en frente de alguien mas. Definitivamente quería muchísimo a su persocom y por mas que muchos le dijeran siempre que no era correcto ni sano hacerlo, el seguía con ello pese a las criticas.

Llego a su pequeño departamento, del cual no había querido cambiarse a pesar de que el espacio ya se estaba agotando debido a los libros y toda la ropa que había comprado para sus clases y presentaciones especiales, ya que la universidad no era exigente con respecto a la apariencia, pero para ciertas disertaciones frente a gente importante era necesario vestirse de traje y corbata, y como no quería usar el mismo cada vez, los iba cambiando, y ya se estaba quedando sin sitios para guardarlos. Aun así siempre se decía que ya haría la limpieza cuando tuviera tiempo, pese a que nunca lo encontraba.

Hideki: -abre la puerta- ¡Ya llegue!

Esta vez Chii no se le aventó encima con su linda sonrisa y dándole la bienvenida como lo hacia cada noche, en vez de eso la encontró sentada de cara a la ventana, dándole por completo la espalda. Hideki supuso que debía de estar leyendo el nuevo volumen de _La ciudad sin gente_ que le había regalado hacia poco, y ya sabía que cuando se ponía a leer no podía sino esperar a que acabara, porque se sumergía por completo en la historia. Se le ocurrió otra idea, y se sonrojo como tomate al pensar que podría haber dejado por ahí otras de sus revistas _ricas _como la persocom una vez las llamo y que ella las estuviera viendo. Ella en su inocencia siempre le hacia preguntas un tanto vergonzosas y el pobre no tenia idea de cómo respondérselas. Decidió mejor acercársele y ver exactamente que le pasaba que esta vez no había querido recibirlo como de costumbre.

Hideki: Chii, ya vine, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu trabajo? ¿Pudiste vender los últimos pasteles que hiciste con la receta de la señorita Hibiya? Recuerda agradecerle cuando la veas mañana

Pero Chii no le respondía, continuaba dándole la espalda, absorta en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo. Hideki ya se estaba preocupando y pensó que quizás de nuevo se le estaba agotando la batería, pero eso no podía ser, ahora ella salía del departamento con muchísima mayor frecuencia que hace tres años y ese incidente no había vuelto a repetirse gracias a que ahora recibía mas luz solar. Finalmente se canso de esperar y le toco el hombro, para que por fin le hablara o al menos lo mirara.

Justamente eso hizo, y apenas sintió la mano de Hideki sobre ella, Chii volteo a verlo, pero lo que el chico vio lo dejo realmente helado de la impresión, tanto que ni siquiera grito, solo se quedo petrificado y el color poco a poco se iba yendo de su cara. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Sangre_, eso era todo lo que podía ver sobre la blanca piel de su persocom, esparcida en sus mejillas, en su frente y cerca de sus bonitos ojos, los cuales ahora tenia clavados en los suyos. Haciendo el primer movimiento en lo que parecieron horas para el, fijo la vista en su vestido, aquel blanco y azul que la hacia lucir como una muñeca de porcelana, pero que ahora junto con ambos colores que combinaban tan bien se hallaba esparcido un rojo oscuro, unas manchas que ya habían empezado a secarse y que claramente llevaban ahí un buen rato, y finalmente miro sus blancas y pequeñas manos, las cuales sujetaban un cuchillo enorme, filoso y cuyo brillo había desaparecido, ya que había quedado debajo de más de ese liquido rojizo.

Chii parecía no entender el susto de su querido Hideki. Pese al tiempo pasado había todavía cosas que le costaba entender con respecto a el y a los demás humanos. Y, como si nada de eso estuviera pasando, decidió sonreírle, como si eso fuera a ahuyentar esa expresión tan rara de su cara.

Chii: Hideki, bienvenido a casa

Hideki (saliendo del shock): Ch-Chii ¿pero… que fue lo… que paso aquí? ¿Qué es toda esta sangre? ¿De quien es? –La toma de los hombros- ¡Chi, por favor, respóndeme!

Chii: Hideki… ¿acaso Chii ha hecho algo malo?

La voz de la persocom sonaba tal como cuando cometía algún error o no entendía alguna palabra o acción y luego Hideki le explicaba con paciencia para aclarar sus dudas, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, ahora era el quien esperaba explicaciones, y debía obtenerlas pronto, de lo contrario, no sabría que hacer.

Hideki solo se limito a alejarse un poco de ella y a poner su cara entre sus manos, no teniendo ni idea de cómo arreglar tamaño problema, porque para empezar, no sabia que había pasado, no había estado en casa desde hacia mas de 12 horas y no sabia que situación hubiera podido ser tan seria que Chii haya tenido que recurrir a… bueno, a lo que la dejo como estaba.

Chii: Hideki –le extiende su mano- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Hideki miro la mano de su persocom, que al igual que su cara, ropa y el cuchillo, estaban salpicadas de ese horripilante liquido, el cual lo mataba del miedo pensar que pudiera venir desde alguien que conocieran, o peor, que hubiera quedado vivo y que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para denunciar a Hideki por lo hecho por su persocom, después de todo era el dueño y Chii era su responsabilidad. Pero pensándolo bien, era improbable que una persona hubiera sobrevivido a tal pérdida de sangre, ya que la persocom estaba con al menos uno o dos litros de ella sobre todo su cuerpo, además de que la que de seguro perdió luego de lo ocurrido.

Hideki seguía mirando al sonriente y preocupado rostro de Chii, el cual hubiera sido más hermoso de no ser por esas espeluznantes manchas. Aunque fuera difícil para el y le costara aceptarlo, Chii era sospechosa de algo muy, muy serio, y al tomar su mano y sentarla a su lado, recordó algo que su profesor les había dicho a el y a sus compañeros de carrera solo horas atrás esa misma tarde.

_Profesor (leyendo un libro): "Los estatutos y leyes que rigen en Tokio desde los últimos 10 años estipulan que los castigos y condenas que van dirigidos a delincuentes y criminales tales como violadores, asaltantes, asesinos, entre otros, no son validos cuando el perpetrador de dichos crímenes se trata de un Persocom, es decir, no se castigara del mismo modo a uno de estos artefactos como se procedería con un humano". –mira a sus alumnos- Como podrán ver, tal reforma entro en vigencia no mucho tiempo después que estas maquinas se hicieran tan populares en Japón, y fue debido a que muchas personas pensaban aprovechar a sus persocoms para poder cometer estos delitos sin ser atrapados, ya que estos no poseen ADN, no dejan huellas digitales y por ende es muy difícil poder atraparlos, por eso desde entonces cada uno lleva un chip con los datos de su dueño, lo que permite poder saber quien es la persona que posiblemente los envió a cometer tales fechorías_

_Hideki: -levanta la mano- Disculpe, profesor Matsuya_

_Profesor: ¿Si Motosuwa?_

_Hideki: ¿Entonces quiere decir que los persocoms que cometen delitos no son culpables?_

_Profesor: Bueno, no exactamente, para que un persocom haga una acción determinada que su dueño le ha pedido y para la cual no deba ir acompañado por ciertos motivos como la imposibilidad del usuario para ir a su lado, este primero debe enseñarle paso a paso que es lo que debe hacer, y finalmente el persocom lo aprende. Usualmente el persocom aprende por un programa que se debe instalar, pero también pueden aprender por si mismos, aunque sea algo mas difícil, por eso, de cometer un delito menor o serio, se considera que el persocom es parcialmente responsable y por ende imputable, pero se procede con un castigo diferente, que es el borrar la memoria del persocom y reiniciarla desde cero para que ese aprendizaje sea olvidado y el persocom ya no represente un peligro. El dueño mientras tanto es castigado como dicte la ley, con una multa o con cárcel según la gravedad y naturaleza del delito. ¿Le quedo claro Motosuwa?_

_Hideki: Ehh… si, gracias profesor Matsuya_

Hideki por supuesto en ese momento solo se limito a recordar la ocasión en que debió enseñarle a Chii lo que era la ropa interior y como debía hacer para poderla comprar sin problemas, o cuando debió enseñarle lo que debía hacer en los baños públicos, jamás se le paso por la mente que Chii podría aprender algo tan horrible como… _matar_ a alguien. Un pensamiento lo golpeo, y era que tal como decía el profesor Matsuya, lógicamente Chii debió aprender esto de alguien o de alguna parte, y de atrapar a esa persona, Chii también seria castigada, ¿pero quien? ¿Quién enviaría a Chii a matar en su lugar? Hideki no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer algo así ni que tuviera razones, por lo pronto solo le quedaba preguntarle a Chii.

Hideki (algo mas calmado): Chii, escucha, esto es sumamente importante ¿has hablado con alguien además de conmigo desde que me fui a clases? ¿Alguien que quizá no conozcamos ni tu ni yo?

Chii: No, Chii no ha hablado con nadie extraño, solo con Hiroyasu mientras Chii trabajaba, no hable con nadie de camino a casa

Hideki: ¿Estas completamente segura?

Chii: ¡Chii!

Hideki: Muy bien, veamos… _el profesor Matsuya dijo que estas cosas podían aprenderse, claro…_Chii, necesito que me digas si alguien te enseño a usar eso que llevas en tus manos y contra quien te mando a usarlo

Chii: Nadie envió a Chii, Chii fue porque ella quería

Hideki (ya más alterado): ¡No, no, no! Chii, tu no eres así, esto debiste aprenderlo de alguna manera y alguien te debió mandar a hacerlo en su lugar, no es bueno proteger a alguien que hizo algo malo, esta clase de cosas deben decirse, incluso cuando son difíciles de aceptar. Por favor Chii, dime la verdad

Chii: Chii esta diciendo la verdad, nadie envió a Chii a hacer eso. Chii vio esto una vez en las noticias con Hideki, que a un hombre que fue malo con otro lo castigaron clavándole un cuchillo muchas veces hasta que dejo de moverse, y un liquido rojo salía de el. El hombre al que Chii le clavo el cuchillo fue malo con Hideki y Chii debía castigarlo ¿No estás feliz por eso Hideki?

Hideki: ¿Fe-feliz? –Se garra la cabeza- ¡Chii, por amor de Dios, has cometido un asesinato!

Chii (extrañada): ¿Asesinato? Chii no entiende

Claro que no, pese a todo lo que Hideki ya le había enseñado a Chii en los últimos años, nunca se le paso por la mente enseñarle lo que eran los crímenes, su persocom nunca mostró interés en esa clase de cosas ni le había hecho preguntas, y Hideki la verdad no quería ahondar en un tema tan fuerte, pero ahora se daba cuenta cuan equivocado estaba, ahora alguien estaba muerto o herido en alguna parte y todo por su falta de criterio.

Hideki: Escucha Chii, un asesinato es algo sumamente grave, la cosa mas grave que puedas hacer, significa quitarle la vida a alguien de un modo cruel y a veces incluso violento, la ley odia estas cosas y son seriamente castigadas. Una persona que mata a otra puede ser encarcelada o incluso puede que la maten también

Chii: ¿Entonces alguien matara a Chii también? ¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

Hideki (casi llorando): ¡No Chii! ¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa así! ¿Oíste? Primero, se que como persocom no puedes morir, pero podrían borrar tu memoria para que olvides como matar, y eso para mi seria como perderte, como si hubieras muerto y alguien te reemplazara ¿Me entiendes?

Chii: -le toca la cara- Hideki esta llorando ¿Hideki esta triste? ¿No estas feliz porque castigue a ese hombre que te lastimo?

Hideki: -toca su mano- No Chii, no estoy feliz, lo que paso es muy malo, de hecho es terrible, por eso necesito que me digas ¿Quién fue el hombre al que castigaste?

Chii: Sumomo me contó de una pelea que tuvieron Shimbo y Hideki y que acabo mal ¿lo recuerdas Hideki? Llegaste muy triste y estabas llorando

Lo recordaba bien, había sido hacia solo una semana, de hecho no había vuelto a hablar con Shimbo desde que se fue de su habitación. Esa pelea le costo una amistad de hacia años y al recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, se daba cuenta de que su amigo tenia la razón y que el estaba siendo inmaduro.

_Shimbo: Vamos Hideki, solo digo que me vendría mucho mejor olvidarme de la universidad y empezar a trabajar en algo que vaya conmigo, siento que no voy a ninguna parte, me va muy mal y los profesores no me ayudan en nada_

_Hideki: Al menos piensa en tus padres, les costo mucho enviarte a la academia para que pudieras entrar luego a la universidad, y cuando lo lograste fue muy difícil para ellos pagarla_

_Shimbo: Por eso creo que debería trabajar, quiero ayudar a mis padres y además quiero pagarles todo lo que han invertido en mi, si sigo en la universidad no lograre hacer nada de provecho y además mi familia desperdiciara mucho dinero_

_Hideki: Pero siendo un doctor podrás ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo, dale una oportunidad a los estudios, tú más que nadie me apoyaste cuando tenía problemas para poder tener buenas notas_

_Shimbo: Eso ya lo se, pero me di cuenta de que la medicina no se me da para nada, los profesores parecen creer que sus alumnos entran sabiendo todo y no es así, además no tengo ni pizca de vocación, no sirvo para ser medico. Nunca debí entrar a esa carrera_

_Hideki: ¡Te estas rindiendo y no te dejare! Si desistes se lo diré a tus padres para que pongan alto a esto, eres mi amigo y no dejare que eches tu vida al caño, escoge otra carrera si quieres, pero no dejes la universidad, te hará bien a la larga_

_Shimbo: ¡Pero que necio eres! ¡Ya te dije que no sirvo para los estudios y eso es todo! Además, solo te llame para decírtelo, no para pedirte permiso, y creí que me entenderías y me aconsejarías_

_Hideki: ¿Y que parece que estoy haciendo?_

_Shimbo: No, te portas como un padre, no como un amigo, impones lo que quieres y no entiendes que es lo que yo quiero, y si elijo algo que no te parece me regañas como a un niño, vaya amigo que eres_

_Hideki: ¿Qué me quieres decir?_

_Shimbo: Digo que no necesito amigos como tu, por mi puedes irte si quieres_

_Hideki: Pues si eso es lo que quieres bien, y ni creas que te volveré a hablar_

_Shimbo: -le da la espalda- Me parece muy bien_

_Hideki: -va hacia la puerta y la abre- Ya veras que te arrepentirás de esto que estas haciendo Shimbo –se va y da un portazo-_

_Hideki había empezado a sollozar y luego sintió las cálidas lágrimas bajando por su cara. Había peleado con su mejor amigo y todo por su inmadurez. Shimbo tenia razón y si eso era lo que quería para su vida como amigo debía apoyarlo, pero ya era tarde, y todo lo que hizo fue caminar a su habitación y ser recibido por Chii, quien no demoro en darse cuenta del llanto de su querido Hideki._

_Chii: ¿Qué pasa Hideki? ¿Estás triste?_

_Hideki: -se seca la cara- No Chii, estoy bien, creo que tengo algo en mi ojo, eso es todo –sonríe como puede-. No es nada, solo tendré mas cuidado_

Hideki (blanco del susto): Chii… no me digas… que tu…

Chii: Chii le clavo el cuchillo hasta que ya no se movió, y este liquido salio por todos lados y ensucio a Chii, y Chii pensó que Hideki estaría feliz, pero parece que Chii se equivoco –baja la mirada-

Hideki: ¡Maldición! –sale corriendo-

Hideki fue lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de su amigo Shimbo, y aunque no se tardo nada la pelea no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Se sentía muy culpable, el era su amigo y debió haberlo apoyado, haberlo comprendido, porque sabia que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Shimbo hubiera entendido su necesidad de hacer algo con su vida que no implicara estudios, en cambio el lo trato muy mal y no fue capaz de ver su situación.

Llego y empezó a golpear la puerta como loco, asustado porque Shimbo no le respondía. Estaba a punto de tirar abajo la puerta hasta que algo lo dejo helado del miedo: desde abajo empezó a salir un pequeño charco de sangre que se hacia mas grande. No pudo evitar recordar esa historia de fantasmas que le habían contado poco después de llegar al edificio, la cual luego pudo ver que no era verdad y que lo que creyó que era sangre solo era agua, pero esta vez estaba totalmente seguro de que lo que veía era sangre, la cual ya había llegado a sus pies, y ahí se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola, así que siguió golpeando la puerta, tanto que la señorita Hibiya se asusto y salio de su habitación.

Señorita Hibiya: Hideki ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

Hideki: Es Shimbo, le paso algo horrible y necesito entrar rápido a su habitación pero la puerta no abre

Señorita Hibiya: -mira los pies de Hideki y grita de horror-

Hideki: ¿Ya ve? Necesito la llave

Señorita Hibiya (todavía muy asustada): Si, descuida, iré por ella –se va y vuelve en un segundo- Aquí esta mi llavero, pero no se cual es cual

Hideki: Démelo –lo toma y prueba llave por llave-

Probó todas las llaves que la señorita Hibiya le había dado, hasta que dio con la correcta y pudo abrir la puerta. Ambos vieron con horror el cuerpo de Shimbo tirado boca abajo en el piso, con muchos hoyos en la espalda y cubierto de sangre, la cual había empezado a chorrear por el piso también. Sumomo estaba sobre la mesa con una expresión de shock. Hideki recordó que Minoru una vez le había dicho que los persocoms podían bloquearse si experimentaban cosas muy fuertes, porque aunque no tuvieran emociones y que solo estaban programados para sentirlas, una emoción podía ser tan fuerte que bloqueará el sistema y los dejara asi por horas hasta que fueran regresados a su estado normal.

Hideki fue y tomo a la pequeña persocom portátil, porque ella podría saber algo importante o haber guardado algo en su memoria. Mientras tanto, la señorita Hibiya veía a Shimbo, el cual milagrosamente aun tenía unos signos vitales débiles, así que llamo de inmediato a urgencias para que lo ayudaran cuanto antes, pero debido a la situación, además de la ambulancia enviarían a la policía, ya que si fue apuñalado entonces deberían mandar gente especializada que buscara al asesino.

Hideki: Sumomo, por favor, dime que fue lo que paso aquí, necesito saberlo

Sumomo: -se reactiva de pronto- ¡Buenos días a todos! Para empezar el día con energía haremos unos cuantos ejercicios matutinos

Hideki: ¡Sumomo no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Necesito que me digas que paso aquí!

Sumomo: -se tapa los oídos- ¡Ahh! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Chii ataco a mi amo y ahora este chico viene a gritarme! ¡Tengo miedo!

Hideki: ¿Viste que paso? ¿Lo guardaste en tu memoria?

Sumomo (sin destaparse los oídos): ¡Si, lo guarde todo! ¡Que miedo, que miedo!

Hideki enchufo a Sumomo a la televisión que Shimbo tenia en su habitación, y pudo ver muchos datos y archivos, y entonces pudo dar con el video que Sumomo había grabado horas antes.

_Shimbo se encontraba en su habitación revisando los avisos clasificados del periódico para ver que clase de trabajo podría encontrar. Ahora estaba casado y no quería que Takako fuera quien debiera trabajar, así que el debía cooperar en algo también. Se encontraba pensativo, mirando que podría hacer considerando que no había acabado sus estudios de medicina y por tanto no tenía un titulo._

_Shimbo: Tal vez Hideki tenia razón, quizás esto de dejar los estudios fue mala idea, por otro lado necesito dinero, y estudiar y trabajar seria muy difícil. No, esta decisión me costo muy caro y debo mantenerla, quiero demostrar que puedo hacer esto_

Hideki se conmovió al oír eso, pese a que el había sido el inmaduro, Shimbo de todas maneras se sentía mal, cuando había sido el quien le había hecho daño. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto; el video seguía.

_Shimbo: -escucha la puerta abrirse y ve que es Chii- Hola Chii ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Hideki te envió para decirme que esta arrepentido?_

_Chii: -niega con la cabeza-_

_Shimbo: ¿Entonces a que viniste?_

En la imagen del video se podía ver con claridad como Chii se le acercaba a Shimbo con ese afilado cuchillo, diciendo algo sobre que debía castigarlo por lastimar a Hideki y hacerlo llorar, siendo que el era tan fuerte. Empezó a atacarlo con el arma en sus manos y se veía que Shimbo se defendía. La pequeña y delgada Persocom era bastante mas pesada de lo que aparentaba, aun siendo más liviana cuando estaba activada. Hideki luego vio como Shimbo caía al suelo inconsciente y sangrando en mucha cantidad, y como Chii había quedado toda embarrada con esa sangre y se dirigía calmadamente a la habitación de Hideki de nuevo.

El video acababa ahí, y ni Hideki ni la señorita Hibiya creían a Chii capaz de algo semejante. Estaba claro que lo había aprendido por lo que había visto en las noticias aquella vez y no sabia que hacia algo malo, pero la ley era clara con respecto a los persocoms que cometes delitos, y tanto el como ella serian castigados, porque si bien en esta ocasión Chii había sido quien pensó y realizo el crimen, Hideki era responsable de ella y debía responder ante la justicia. Seguramente su castigo seria mas leve de lo normal debido a que, primero, Chii no tenía sus datos en su chip y segundo, Hideki no había tenido ni la más minima participación en los hechos, pero lo que pasaría con Chii seria algo muy malo; borrarían sus recuerdos, lo que aprendió con Hideki y también quien era Hideki. El no podía soportar algo como eso, debía proteger a Chii.

Luego, se pudo oír como la ambulancia y las patrullas ya habían llegado a las afueras del edificio. La señorita Hibiya guió a los paramédicos al lugar y se llevaron a Shimbo, quien apenas tenia pulso y que se veía muy pálido por la perdida de sangre, la cual estaba a minutos de ser letal.

Hideki reacciono y fue a su habitación, esperando que la policía no llegara todavía. Cerro la puerta con llave y fue donde Chii. Mojo una toalla con mucha agua y limpio su cara y sus manos. Le dio un vestido limpio y la obligo a quitarse el sucio. No le importo que debiera hacerlo en frente de el, ahora la situación no era como para preocuparse de algo así.

Metio el vestido sucio con sangre y el cuchillo en una bolsa de basura y la llevo al patio del edificio. La quería con el en todo momento y le prohibió alejarse de el y acercarse a los policías.

Con una pala que la señorita Hibiya usaba para la jardinería, excavo un hoyo muy profundo en la tierra y metió allí dentro la bolsa con la evidencia. Tapo el hoyo tan rápido como pudo para no llamar la atención, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, muerto de miedo de que alguien lo viera. Una vez tapado el hoyo puso varias cosas encima de el, como macetas y bolsas de tierra, para que nadie notara la tierra movida.

Hideki: Ahora Chii, debemos volver al edificio, y no te preocupes, si hablamos con la señorita Hibiya se que entenderá y no dirá nada de lo ocurrido, solo debemos tener fe

Chii: -asiente con la cabeza- ¡Chii!

Mas tarde, Shimbo había sido llevado al hospital, y Chii y Hideki se habían quedado para hablar de lo ocurrido con ella. La señorita Hibiya lucia muy mal, estaba despeinada, pálida y con las lagrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos. Hideki nunca la había visto en semejante estado en todo el tiempo que llevaba como su inquilino.

Hideki: Por favor, entiéndanos, no puede decir nada de esto a nadie, es mi deber cuidar de Chii en todo momento. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, lo se, pero…

Señorita Hibiya (histérica): _¡¿Mal?! _¡Hideki, tu amigo esta al borde de la muerte gracias a Chii! ¡Cometió un crimen en frente de mi habitación y tú me pides que no se lo cuente a nadie! ¡Los quiero mucho a los dos, pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar! Iré a llamar de inmediato a la policía, no debí haber dejado que se fueran –se para-

Hideki: -la detiene- ¡Por favor, entienda que Chii no quiso hacerlo por maldad, ella no entendía que estaba cometiendo un crimen! Fue culpa mía, yo debía haberle explicado lo que eran estas cosas, pero no lo hice porque no sabia que decirle

Señorita Hibiya: Pues deberás pagar caro tu error Hideki, lo lamento mucho pero debo hacer algo, la familia de Shimbo va a exigir una respuesta por esto y no puedo mentirles. Quizás no le vaya tan mal a Chii, si explicas todo en la corte quizás sean benevolentes con los dos

Ya estaba empezando a sonar como siempre, pero sabía que no serian comprensivos con ninguno de los dos. Ya estaba en 2º año de leyes y ya conocía más o menos bien como estas regían en Japón, y de los arreglos que debió tener la Constitución desde la creación de los Persocoms.

Señorita Hibiya: -le toma ambas manos- Escucha Hideki, se que tus intenciones son buenas y que quieres cuidar de Chii, pero se también que eres un chico honesto y que jamás harías nada para quebrantar la ley. Confío en que harás lo correcto y dirás la verdad, prometo abogar por los dos, testificare a su favor si quieren, no los dejare solos

Hideki pudo ver que su casera era sincera, ella de verdad los ayudaría tanto como pudiera y podrían enfrentar a la ley del mejor modo, pero el temor a perder a Chii crecía con mayor fuerza cuando la señorita Hibiya se dirigió al teléfono, y una vez hecha la llamada, ella le dirigió una mirada triste.

Señorita Hibiya: Ya esta Hideki, creo que se deberían preparar, la policía viene en camino

Hideki: Si, será mejor que vaya a empacar para esta noche, es posible que debamos pasarla en la jefatura testificando. Vamos Chii –va con ella a su habitación-

Hideki efectivamente se puso a empacar, pero no para una sola noche. Metió toda su ropa y la de Chii en tres maletas grandes, le dio la mas ligera a ella, y cuando lo hizo Chii lo miro como dudando de lo que estaban haciendo.

Hideki: Chii, ya se que esto se ve muy mal, pero confía en mi, esto es lo mejor. No dejare que te borren la memoria. Nos iremos a otro lugar y empezaremos de nuevo, seguiré mis estudios en otra ciudad tan pronto como lleguemos allá y tú puedes conseguir otro trabajo que te guste, te prometo que no ocurrirá nada malo ¿entendido?

Chii: Hideki ¿estas enojado con Chii?

Hideki: No, lo estoy mas conmigo por no haber evitado todo esto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ahora debemos asegurarnos de estar a salvo. Vámonos

No podían correr el riesgo de salir por la puerta del frente, los policías ya deberían estar por llegar y podrían verlos, lo que despertaría dudas, así que debieron bajar saliendo por la ventana, con mucho cuidado y aferrándose a las tuberías para no caerse y herirse.

Se fueron rápido a la estación de trenes, y habiendo caminado un poco vieron a las patrullas que ya estaban llegando, así que Hideki llevo a Chii a un callejón y ahí se ocultaron hasta que paso el peligro de ser vistos. Se dieron prisa, con la policía ya en el lugar la señorita Hibiya no tardaría en notar su ausencia.

Fueron a la estación de trenes ya que Hideki había llevado suficiente dinero como para comprar dos boletos de ida hacia Sapporo, la capital de Hokkaido, y se aseguraron de irse lo mas rápido que pudieron. Cargaron el equipaje y mientras Chii subía Hideki antes se aseguro de que no los estuvieran siguiendo, y se quedo hasta que avisaron que el tren ya se iba.

Hideki se subió junto a Chii y cuando el tren partió se sintió aliviado. Vio a la Persocom a su lado y no podía creer lo afortunado que era de poder haber salido de esa situación. Se sentía mal por la señorita Hibiya, ya que ella les había ofrecido ayuda y les aseguro ser de confianza, y el había sido muy cobarde para enfrentar un juez. Su amigo Shimbo lo odiaba y lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo suponiendo que sobreviviera al horrendo ataque. De hecho eran muchas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente al momento de dejar Tokio, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora todo lo que importaba era llegar a su nuevo destino, establecerse, buscar un empleo, inscribirse en la universidad local y por supuesto llamar a casa para decirle a sus padres donde estaba, para que no se preocuparan porque ya no respondía las cartas que le mandaban a Tokio.

A la mañana siguiente, unas 10 horas después de empezado el viaje, Hideki estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, ya que por ser un viaje largo escogieron un vagón dormitorio. Chii dormía en la cama de abajo, y tan pronto como sonó el silbato del tren que anunciaba que pronto llegarían, debieron alistarse para poder bajar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se vestían y arreglaban sus maletas para bajar. Chii temía que Hideki pudiera tener problemas por todas las molestias que debió pasar por lo que ella hizo, y Hideki pensaba en lo dura que debía ser esta situación para Chii; primero fue desechada por su anterior dueño en la basura y ahora debía ser una fugitiva de la ley junto con el, pero ya no había tiempo para pensar en cosas así, su nuevo hogar los esperaba y debían irse ya.

Chii: Hideki ¿te sientes mejor ahora que nos fuimos?

Hideki: La verdad si, pero no dejo de pensar en nuestros conocidos y amigos y lo mal que lo paso la señorita Hibiya, seguramente luego debió dar alguna explicación por la ausencia de los principales sospechosos, además me pregunto como se encontrara Shimbo, quizás deba llamarlo una vez que pase algún tiempo y se sienta mejor, eso suponiendo que sobreviva

Chii: ¡Chii!

Hideki: -le pone la mano en la cabeza- Pero lo que me importa por ahora es que estas bien, no dejare que nadie te borre la memoria, por mas que sea la ley es mi deber cuidar de ti

Los dos se dirigieron hacia un hotel y alquilaron una habitación, la cual les serviría hasta que Hideki encontrara un departamento. Un par de días después se inscribió en la Universidad de Hokkaido para continuar sus estudios de leyes y consiguió trabajo en un cine local vendiendo palomitas y bebidas, entre otros tipos de dulces.

Dos meses más tarde ya el incidente había sido olvidado, y Hideki se alivio bastante, ya que al tiempo de haber llegado se entero gracias a las noticias de que Shimbo había sobrevivido al ataque y que estaba con perdida de memoria debido al shock producto de la agresión, y no recordaba quien lo había tratado de asesinar. Sus heridas habían sanado bien, así que se había ido a casa luego de una semana de haber llegado al hospital, pero Hideki no podía olvidar el testimonio que daría la señorita Hibiya ni el video grabado en la memoria de Sumomo, pero no importaba, estaban lo bastante lejos como para que la policía no pudiera encontrarlos, aunque el no dejaba de pensar que de haber tenido mas dinero hubiera viajada a otro país, pero al menos estaban a salvo.

Una noche en que Hideki regresaba al departamento nuevo, preparándose para desempacar lo que aun faltaba, tiro su mochila al suelo y su cara se puso pálida al ver que habían unas cinco patrullas de policía afuera del edificio, y vio con todavía mas horror como Chii era llevada esposada hacia una de ellas por un hombre uniformado.

Chii: -voltea y lo mira- ¡Hideki!

Hideki: ¡Chii! –corre hacia ella-

Hideki estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla, al parecer de algún modo habían dado con su paradero y los habían atrapado viviendo como fugitivos.

Intento correr donde su persocom pero un policía no se lo permitió. Hideki hizo lo que pudo para soltarse de su fuerte agarre pero le fue imposible, y el mismo uniformado intento calmarlo.

Policía: Señor, por favor cálmese

Hideki: ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? ¡Chii esta siendo arrestada!

Policía: ¿Chii? ¿Acaso conoce a ese persocom?

Hideki: ¡Si, y le puedo asegurar que ella no ha hecho nada!

Policía: Pues si sabe algo deberá ir con nosotros a la jefatura

Así lo hizo, fue junto con Chii a la jefatura de policía y permaneció sentado afuera mientras Chii estaba en una celda, donde la pobre se veía confundida y abrazaba sus piernas en un rincón, esperando que todo acabara rápido y Hideki fuera a sacarla.

El abandono un momento su asiento y fue a verla a su celda, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien, y lo que vio lo conmovió, de verdad no esperaba que la pobre debiera pasar por todo eso.

Hideki: Calma Chii, veras que todo saldrá bien, tengo una idea

Mas tarde, Hideki era interrogado, y estaba dispuesto a seguir su plan, aunque eso pudiera significarle problemas a el, pero en tanto Chii pudiera estar a salvo, a el no le importaba.

Policía: Entonces ¿Cómo dice que paso todo?

Hideki: Como ya le había dicho, fui yo quien planeo el asesinato, el cual luego fue frustrado. Estaba molesto con Shimbo por una pelea y decidí ir a su habitación con el arma y lo ataque, pero todo salio mal y acabo mas herido de lo que había esperado. No me malentiendan por favor, me alegra que no haya muerto, mis intenciones no eran matarlo

Policía: Pues parece que esta aceptando toda la culpa de lo que hizo su Persocom

Hideki: ¡No, lo que digo es verdad, así que castíguenme a mí!

Policía: Pues una señorita muy cercana a usted nos mando este video desde Tokio, lo que demuestra por completo que ella es la culpable, aunque nos queda la duda de si fue usted quien la mando o no

Hideki: ¿Video? ¿Una señorita cercana a mí? ¿Acaso es…?

Señorita Hibiya: -aparece por una puerta- Hola Hideki

Hideki: Señorita Hibiya ¿Cómo es que usted…?

Señorita Hibiya: Gracias al laboratorio de mi sótano pude rastrearlos a los dos y descubrir que habían llegado hasta aquí, así que me apresure a enviarles el video a la policía local

Policía: Lo siento señor Motosuwa, pero no podemos permitir que una persocom que sepa como matar ande suelta y su dueño vaya a la cárcel, al menos no por el asesinato. Debido a que intento encubrir a una asesina pasara algún tiempo tras las rejas, esta en serios problemas

Hideki (llorando): ¡Por favor no borren la memoria de Chii, eso seria como si la mataran!

Policía: Lo lamento, la ley lo exige. Una vez que salga de la cárcel podrá volver a enseñar de nuevo a su persocom desde cero, y esta vez procure enseñarle acerca de los crímenes y de lo que no hay que hacer –se va-

Hideki: -oculta su cara en sus manos y llora-

La señorita Hibiya se sentía muy mal por Hideki, y no podía creer que fueran a hacerle eso a Chii. Todo lo que ella era, lo mucho que quería a Hideki y todo lo que habían vivido se olvidaría, y ya no había nada que hacer.

Chii fue sacada de la celda, pero justo antes, había escuchado los pasos y pensó que era Hideki que había ido por ella, y al ver a los policías, su cara cambio de una de alegría a una de profunda tristeza, y así la mantuvo mientras era llevada con un especialista en persocoms que se aseguraría de borrar su memoria.

La pobre estaba muy confundida, y nadie había respondido sus preguntas cuando quiso saber que era todo eso y que pensaban hacerle, tampoco cuando quiso saber donde estaba Hideki. Si hubiera podido llorar, toda su cara estaría mostrando una tristeza que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón, pero no necesitaba de las lagrimas, su dolor era enorme y cualquiera podía verlo, incluso el experto que estaría a cargo del proceso sentía pena por la pobre persocom.

Habían pasado algunas horas y Hideki estaba en su celda esposado a la espera del juicio. No parecía importarle ir a la cárcel por tres años, se sentía muy mal por Chii, aunque ella ya no supiera quien fuera el. A esa hora ya el proceso de borrado de memoria debía estar listo y el debía empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no tendría mas a Chii con el. Era algo que le rompía el corazón.

El pobre chico la extrañaba tanto que no le importo cuando el juez dictó la sentencia y lo enviaron a la cárcel por los próximos años. Estaba en una especie de trance, nada le interesaba, le habían quitado a alguien muy especial y sentía que no lo podría superar.

* * *

Un año más tarde, un Hideki mas delgado, de barba crecida y en apariencia algo envejecido a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido iba en compañía de un guardia a recibir una visita. Desde que estaba dentro recibía una visita al mes; el mes anterior fue Yumi, quien lamentaba mucho todo lo ocurrido y que decía lo mucho que s ele extrañaba en el restaurante, y Hideki apreciaba mucho su preocupación.

Pero la de este mes era aun mejor, la señorita Hibiya lo había ido a ver y le contó lo mucho que había mejorado Shimbo, quien aun no podía caminar muy bien luego de lo mucho que su espalda había sufrido pero que agradecía estar con vida. Le hizo saber que ya no le tenía rencor por la pelea, admitió que ambos habían exagerado y que lo mejor era olvidarla. Había comenzado a trabajar y le había ido muy bien pese a todo, y muy pronto el y Takako tendrían un hijo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Hideki. Solo le deseaba lo mejor a su mejor amigo, sobre todo luego de todo eso.

Aunque eso no era todo, la señorita Hibiya venia en compañía de alguien mas, y cuando se levanto para llamar a esa persona, Hideki no imagino quien podría ser. Pensó que podría ser Yumi, pero en su última visita le dijo que aun debía estudiar y posiblemente le seria difícil volver pronto. Pensó en Shimbo, pero con su espalda en ese estado seguramente le seria complicado viajar.

Pensó en varias posibilidades más, hasta que finalmente la vio. Lucia muy bella con un kimono floreado, como los que usaban en las fiestas de verano en Japón. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en un solo moño para que no le incomodara, y lucia una linda sonrisa y sus grandes ojos no paraban de mirarlo a pesar de su estado tan demacrado.

Hideki la vio y no podía creerle a sus ojos, hasta que ella se le acerco y luego de a poco le hablo.

Chii: Hideki ¿Cómo has estado?

Hideki: Pero… ¿Cómo es que tu…?

Señorita Hibiya: Chii sufrió una completa perdida de memoria y de sus datos, así que cuando acabaron con el proceso la lleve de vuelta a casa y me asegure de volver a enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido de ti, y lo aprendió a la perfección. Es casi como si nunca le hubieran borrado la memoria

Chii: Hideki, Chii esta feliz de verte, la señorita Hibiya ha sido muy buena con Chii y me ayudo a recordarte de nuevo

Hideki: Chii… no te preocupes, apenas salga de aquí volveré a casa, solo espérame un par de años mas, por ahora, pórtate bien con la señorita Hibiya, prometo estar de vuelta apenas me dejen salir

Chii: ¡Chii! Eso me da mucho gusto Hideki

Señorita Hibiya: Bueno, lo mejor es que ya nos vayamos Chii, nos veremos pronto Hideki

Chii: Adiós Hideki –se despide mientras se va-

Hideki: Adiós Chi, nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo

Guardia: Bien, hora de volver a su celda

El guardia simplemente le volvió a poner las esposas al chico para conducirlo a su celda, pero a diferencia de otras veces, el ahora volvía con otra expresión de su visita mensual, ahora si tenia motivos para esperar salir pronto.

FIN

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
